Un año algo accidentado
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Un año nuevo comienza y parece ser que a ninguno de nuestros chicos les salen las cosas como esperaban. ¿Será posible que tengan tanta mala suerte? ¿O sólo será que tienen un año algo accidentado? Doce historias, doce personajes, un año.
1. Lorcan

**Un año algo accidentado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Imagínate un mundo sin Harry Potter. Eso sólo pasaría si Rowling no hubiera nacido, no yo._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_La temática del reto era escribir sobre un personaje de la TG en **Año Nuevo**. Para este primer mes he elegido a... __**Lorcan.** Esto es un asco pero espero que lo disfruten. Juli._

* * *

**I: ****Lorcan Scamander**

* * *

**Por Rose**

* * *

Lorcan se pregunta por qué diablos se ha quedado en Hogwarts. Por qué diablos no se ha ido con Lysander a casa, donde sus padres los esperan sonrientes y con los brazos abiertos. Por qué no ha tomado el tren junto con su hermano, donde probablemente hubiera tenido más diversión de la que tiene ahora.

Y ahí está él, extremadamente aburrido, sentado en la sala común casi vacía, intentando terminar de leer el libro que su hermano le ha dejado con la excusa de que es interesante. Merlín, si es sólo un libro de hechizos para hacer bajo el agua.

¿Qué hace él en Hogwarts, en Año Nuevo? Debe estar en su casa, lo sabe. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha quedado?

Ah, claro. Por Rose.

Pero Rose está junto a toda su familia y Lorcan no tiene ni un momento para acercarse a ella y hablar a solas. Siempre tiene que estar en el Gran Comedor con todos sus primos revoloteando alrededor suyo, o en los jardines hablando con Lucy y Lily. Y nunca jamás está sola. Ni siquiera la ve llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw en las noches.

Lorcan está desesperado. Se supone que se ha quedado en Año Nuevo, ¡en Año Nuevo, Merlín! sólo para estar con Rose, por la cual ha empezado a sentir "algo". "Algo" que su madre llamaría nargles. "Algo" que su padre llamaría "torposoplos" y "algo" que su hermano Lysander, probablemente el más cuerdo de esa familia, llamaría amor. Está seguro.

Y si se ha quedado es porque supuso que Rose pasaría tiempo con él; no por nada son mejores amigos, ¿no?

Pero, ay, parece que la familia de Rose era más importante para ella en Año Nuevo. ¿No los veía a sus primos todos los días? ¿Por qué justo cuando Lorcan quería estar con ella tomaban más importancia que él?

Ahg, ¿para qué diablos se ha quedado si no puede tener ni un solo minuto a solas con Rose para hablarle de los nargles, los torposoplos o lo que sea que esté sintiendo? ¿Por qué se ha quedado si sabe que Rose pasaría más tiempo con ellos que con él? ¿Pero acaso Rose no se puede desprender de su familia por un ratito pequeñito, por lo menos?

Y ahora, mientras sigue leyendo el aburrido libro de hechizos bajo el agua se pregunta por qué se queda en Hogwarts, con toda la familia Weasley inmiscuyéndose —indirectamente, claro está— en su pequeño plan de decirle qué es lo que siente a Rose, y no se va a su casa, o algo así.

Quizás deba esperar al siguiente año. Probablemente en séptimo Rose le preste más atención. Lorcan duda. No está tan seguro. Pero esperará al siguiente año. Por Rose y sólo por Rose.

"_Ah, este año va a ser una mierda",_ piensa, dándole vuelta a la hoja_. "Pero todo sea por Rose"_.

* * *

_Imagínate al pobre muchacho lamentándose porque no puede decirle a Rose que siente nargles (o lo que sea) por ella. Ah, sí, esa es la idea. El problema de Lorcan surge en Año Nuevo cuando no puede lograr lo que se propone y esta es la idea de todo el fic... es decir, accidentes de la TG. :D Pobres... xDD Creo que los haré sufrir un rato. Pero sólo un rato._

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

Chica Nirvana.


	2. Scorpius

**Un año algo accidentado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Yo estoy a favor del Ronmione. No como Rowling._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

___Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_La temática del reto ha sido escribir una escena de un personaje en **San Valentín** y he elegido a __**Scorpius Malfoy**. Me he reído mucho haciendo esto. Espero que lo disfruten. Ah, yo tenía que agregar la palabra "Ravenclaw". Está por ahí._

* * *

**II: ****Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

**Cómo pedirle salir a una chica y quedar humillado en el intento**

* * *

—Oye, Potter… —la voz de Scorpius suena inusualmente nerviosa.

Lily Luna Potter se da vuelta y, otorgándole una de esas sonrisas que derretirían cualquier cosa, pregunta:

—¿Qué sucede, idiota? —_Siempre tan tierna._

Si antes Scorpius estaba nervioso —algo casi imposible— ahora estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. ¿Cómo se le pedía a la hermana de James Potter, ese inútil de séptimo, una cita en Hogsmeade? ¿Cómo se le pedía salir a una chica cuando generalmente era a él a quien invitaban? ¿Cómo se le pedía salir a una chica como Lily Luna Potter? ¿Cómo se le pedía salir, Merlín?

Él no era de la casa de _Ravenclaw_, no era un excéntrico que podía hacer cualquier cosa con sólo quererlo. Tampoco era un Hufflepuff, con esa humildad que podía lograr cualquier objetivo. Ni un león valiente y arrojado. Era un puto slytherin; le gustaba preservar su pellejo. Y no tenía muchas ganas de quedar humillado en medio del Gran Salón si Potter rechazaba su invitación.

—Me preguntaba si… —Lily lo mira con una sonrisa divertida, con _esa_ sonrisa que dice «_Sé en qué estás pensando y te juro que te cagaré todos los planes que tengas_». O, al menos, eso es lo que piensa Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella, sonriendo aún más al notar el nerviosismo de Scorpius.

—Si.. eh... eh… mepreguntabasiqueríassalirconmigo —Scorpius se pega un golpe mentalmente. Es un Malfoy, los Malfoy no tartamudean—. Quiero decir —se aclara la garganta en un intento de parecer más serio—, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo a Hogsmeade. Hoy.

La pregunta deja a Lily sorprendida y su sonrisa vacila un poco. ¿Salir con Malfoy justo en este día?

—¿En… San Valentín? ¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿No salías con…? ¿Con quién era? —Lily habla mordazmente, rezando para que el sonrojo que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas se vaya.

—Sabes muy bien que no tengo novia. No ando por ahí, de casanova, como tu querido hermano mayor —replica Scorpius, con enfado.

—Mi hermano no es como tú pero al menos tiene novia —retruca ella, evitando pensar en Malfoy y ella caminando juntos por Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano y, agh, esas cosas… Lily se sonroja más de lo que está.

Scorpius pierde la paciencia. Está harto de que Potter desvíe el tema, como quién no quiere la cosa. Malfoy quiere una respuesta.

—Mira, no me importa ni tu hermano, ni quién tiene novia, ni qué día es hoy. No me interesa. Sólo quiero saber: ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy? —Él la mira expectante. Todo depende de una palabra. Todo depende de ella.

Lily hace una mueca de confusión fingida y medita un largo rato, antes de sonreír y decir:

—No. —Y se va del Gran Salón tarareando alegremente una canción.

«_No._»

Ella le ha dicho que no. Ella lo ha rechazado. Lo ha humillado. Y se ha ido tan tranquilamente.

«_Quizás el siguiente año…_»

* * *

_En mi mente, Scorpius es muy (MUY) malhablado, sepan disculpar las malas palabras (que no son fuertes, la verdad). Y Lily es muy troll, lo sé, lo sé. Esto está situado en lo que es el final del sexto año de Scorpius y el cuarto para Lily. :D Y al final, todos dejan sus deberes para el año que viene._

Chica Nirvana.


	3. Lucy

**Un año algo accidentado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_¿Jotaká tendrá que hacer ecuaciones todavía? No lo creo._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Marzo "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_La temática de este minireto fue sorteada al azar entre tres: «Primavera», «Elfos domésticos» y «Cumpleaños». Me tocó ****__«Primavera»__: escribir una escena de un personaje de la TG en primavera. He decidido usar a **Lucy Weasley**, por la cual sentí un poco de pena escribiendo esto._**  
**

* * *

**III: ****Lucy Weasley**

* * *

**Razones para odiar la primavera**

* * *

Ese día, Hogwarts estaba tranquilo. Con la llegada de la primavera, los estudiantes parecían haber abandonado sus ganas de crear bullicio y disfrutaban del agradable calor en los jardines, junto al lago o cerca del bosque, mientras estudiaban o simplemente se relajaban sentados en el césped.

Sólo Lucy Weasley parecía tensa, mientras corría por los jardines, buscando a la única persona que compartía su misma antipatía por la primavera, Lysander Scamander. Se suponía que debían verse bajo un haya cerca del lago para que él le explicara Transformaciones pero el chico no parecía estar por ningún lado.

No estaba en la Biblioteca, ni tampoco en el Gran Salón. Menos aún en las cercanías del lago o en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Se estaba desesperando cuando decidió preguntarle a su prima Rose, que compartía casa con él. Y por fin, supo dónde se encontraba:

—Está en el lado sur de los jardines. Lorcan dice que buscaba a alguien.

Lucy supuso que Lysander la buscaba a ella y que otra vez se había olvidado del lugar en donde se habían citado —su mejor amigo era así; siempre olvidando todo—, y se dispuso a buscarlo.

Por fin, desde una esquina vio a Lysander apoyado en un árbol, de espaldas, como si mirara el tronco. Era una extraña posición, se dijo Lucy a sí misma. Pero no le dio importancia; a veces Lysander podía ser muy peculiar.

Decidió acercarse mientras estaba distraído para asustarlo. Lysander siempre reaccionaba de forma muy cómica cuando algo lo sobresaltaba y Lucy amaba ver su expresión asustada. Caminó despacio, dispuesta a esperar el momento exacto. Ya se estaba acercando, unos cuantos pasos más, estirar el brazo y...

Y... nada, porque justo cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro, Lysander se inclinó para besar a una hermosa chica rubia que tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol, casi escondida por el cuerpo del muchacho. Él la besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Lucy los observó, completamente desconcertada, mientras un torrente de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué Lysander la estaba besando? ¿Desde cuándo Lysander tenía novia? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿por qué ella se sentía tan mal al verlo con esa chica?

Parecía que Lucy Weasley acababa de descubrir otra razón por la cual odiar a la primavera.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me he quedado triste escribiendo esto pero me ha gustado el resultado, muchísimo. Al principio tenía esquemado utilizar a Hugo para este drabble pero alguien (nosotras, las moderadoras indecisas), quiero decir, hizo que saliera primavera y me obligó a idear otra historia. Historia que me ha gustado mucho._

_En fin, cosas aparte, la escena del beso entre Lysander y la rubia está muy inspirada en una escena de "Caídos del Mapa: Chau, séptimo", saga que amoadoro y recomiendo a todo el mundo (porque es argentina, :DDD)._

_Dejo de divagar y me voy a hacer cosas productivas, ¡chauu!_

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
